Spongebob and Patrick meet the world
by norwis55002
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick ran away because they don't like the real world but what happens on their journey back to the sea
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there were two girls called Lucy and Tori and they went under the sea!

They meet quite a few people under the sea but one of their favourite people was Spongebob they liked him so much they wanted him to come out of the sea with them.

Spongebob agreed so he started packing.

He said goodbye to all his friends but he couldn't bear to say goodbye to Patrick so he came with all of them.

Once he was on land Spongebob wasn't sure if he liked it, it felt like everyone was watching him.

So one night him and Patrick decided to run away.


	2. Chapter 2

So they got on a plane to Barbados and they decide to live in the warm happy sunny sea were they met a guy called Squidward and a squirrel called sandy and they all got a long great ! UNTILL …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BUM BUM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Tori were looking everywhere for Spongebob and Patrick but there was no luck.

They asked everyone if they had seen them and one taxi driver said "I saw them go to the airport and get on a plane to Barbados cause I gave them a lift there and they told me all about it".

So then Lucy and Tori ran to the airport and got on the first plane to Barbados.

Once they were there they went into the first place they thought they would be.

THE SEA.

Once in the sea they saw Spongebob and Patrick skipping along merrily.

They came up and asked why they came back to the sea. They said "Everyone thought we were weird. I mean how many people see a starfish and sponge walking down the street."

Lucy and Tori looked at each other then came up with a plan.

They kidnapped Spongebob and Patrick and took them back to land.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Sandy "What are we gonna do?"

"Not care" replied Squidward

"Don't worry we will help you!"………….


	4. Chapter 4

DUN DUN DUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….MERMAID MAN AND BARNACALE BOY TO THE RECUCE .the go up to Lucy and Tori and give them the kung fu chop and kick WHM BAM HA SUCKERS AND spongebob and Patrick run a way and fly to ?


	5. Chapter 5

They fly to England (which is the best country in the world!) when they meet a krab called Mr Krabs and his real name is Eugene.

"Hi we're Spongebob and Patrick. Whats your name"

"Mr Krabs but you may refer to me as Mr Krabs"

So Mr Krabs agreeed to help hide from Tori and Lucy who were on a plan right now going to England.

Mr Krabs plan was………………….


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow Mr Krabs that is a great plan how did you come up with a plan like that?"

"Well Pearl isn't really my daughter she was running away from some people so I helped her and then she stayed with me and I adopted her."

"Wow Mr Krabs I always thought Pearl was your daughter"

"She's a whale and I am a crab use your head Spongebob"

"Yeah Spongebob even I worked that out"

So they put the plan into action they changed their names to Squarebob Spongepants and Starick Pat. They also dressed up so that no one would notice them so they waited in anticipation to see if the plan would work.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy and Tori went down to the bottom of the sea to Bikini Bottom. Where they saw Mr Krabs standing with two fish they didn't recognise

"Hello do you know a sponge called Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star."

"No I haven't have you Squarebob?"

"Nope have you Starick"

"No."

So then Lucy and Tori walked off and spent the rest of their lives roaming the sea looking for Spongebob and Patrick but they never found them and Squarebob and Starick spent the rest of their lives in Bikini Bottom.

THE END


End file.
